Harry Potter and the Power of 3
by darkwitchwhite
Summary: The summer after 5th year, Harry leaves the shadow of the order along with Ron and Hermione. How will a summer away from the Wizarding World change the Trio and how will everyone react. HHrR. ManipulativeDumbledore, Dark Trio.
1. Planning the Escape

**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR.**

**Harry Potter and the Power of 3**

**1: Planning the Escape **

"Are you completely insane?" The words echoed around the small pub. The voice was high pitched with shock and frustration and fear and seemed out of character for the petite, pretty, _quiet_ girl in the blue dress. Anyone who knew her would have been even more shocked, at the emotion, if not the words. Anyone that is, except the two young men with her. They had heard her at her worst.

"Calm down, Hermione, please!" The smaller of the two hissed at her, casting worried glances around. His right hand, resting lightly on the table inched upwards and it was with a visible effort that he forced it down onto the table again. The third member of the party sat with the expression of someone who had had one too many shocks in a short space of time.

The smaller boy grabbed his glass and took a gulp of coke before looking beseechingly at the brown-haired girl. Slowly she sank back to the chair and quickly looked around, gauging the reactions of the other people in the dimly lit room. Her face had begun to take on a similar expression to that of the larger boy. And it had reason to. The girl was Hermione Granger and the two boys seated beside her were her best friends, Ron Weasley and the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry Potter and Harry had just told them his plans for the summer, followed by the prophesy. Typically, Hermione had put it together first, "Now is not the time to run away Harry! You have to train and prepare and… and study!"

"Exactly and I can't do that at home", Harry grinned at the thought, "Or at Grimmuld Place." He shook his head, "Think about it Hermione; can you see Mrs. Weasley's face if I told her I couldn't help with the cleaning because I had to practise the Dark Arts?"

He paused again, "Even if Dumbledore stepped in and told her to let me, can you see her letting either of you?" Harry took another gulp of coke and continued, "You two have to learn too. I know I can't stop you coming with me or fighting with me, but that means that you have to be able to fight. Mrs Weasley's determination to keep all of us six years old is going to get you two killed. We have to get away. We have to grow up because I have to be the one to end it and I'm smart enough to know that you two are going to be right beside me when it happens, whether I want you to be or not."

Silence descended on the table. Each one lost in their own thoughts. "Harry?" Ron said suddenly, "Even if we did run away, how would we live? I mean none of us have jobs..." he voice trailed off. Hermione squirmed for a moment before looking up to see Harry's eyes close as if he was mentally bracing himself.

"I'll be able to afford it after my birthday, so we have a month to get organised."

"What do you mean; you'll be able to afford it after your birthday?" Hermione asked suspiciously.

"I come into my inheritance." Harry's eyes flashed open to look at Ron, "I'll be able to afford it and I want you two to live with me. I'm going anyway, I... I hope you'll come with me." He finished in a hurry.

"When did you find out?" Ron asked.

"I got a letter from Gringotts asking me to arrange a meeting with them. They wanted to go over the details of the Potter Trust before I get it at sixteen. Apparently it's easier to talk to teenagers before you hand them the key to twenty million galleons."

"You're expecting me to go off the deep end aren't you, mate?" Ron smiled.

Harry simply nodded. Hermione held her breath.

"It's alright. Dad told me last year that you were one of the richest people in the country. I've had a year to get used to it." A smile tugged Harry's lips as he looked at them. Then he reached out both his hands. Hermione reached out and slid her hand into his and then slid her other hand into Ron's. Ron hesitated for a second and then took Harry's offered hand in his other one. A faint trill ran around the circle and they shivered. "What was that?" Ron asked as he released their hands.

"I don't know." Hermione mused, "What do we do?" she turned her attention back to Harry.

They began to plan.


	2. Gringotts and The Leaky Cauldron

**I don't own Harry Potter. It belongs to JKR**

**Harry Potter and the Power of 3**

**2: Gringotts and the Leaky Cauldron **

It was the 31st of July and the sky was grey and cloudy. Rain fell intermittently without a care that it was the middle of summer and therefore should be clear and blue and sunny. Harry peeked out from under his hood as he made his way though Diagon Alley and neatly jumped aside to avoid being splashed by an over-enthusiastic child who seemed to be jumping into every puddle the length of the street. The woman trailing the child sent him an apologetic smile. He returned it and continued on his way. Thank Merlin for British weather, he thought as he watched the rain drizzle down on front of him. It meant he could wear a cloak with the hood pulled up without any danger of attracting attention.

Getting out of the house had been far easier then he had thought it would be. He hadn't honestly expected his relatives to have a problem with him leaving, even when he had said it was for good. They were probably hoping that he would die in some gutter. But then, he supposed, he hadn't mentioned that he owned nine properties in the British Isles alone, they probably thought he had only the clothes on his back. In fact, when he thought about it, he hadn't told them very much at all. He hadn't told them he was going to Diagon Alley. He hadn't told them he was planning to spend the weekend there. He hadn't told them he would have guards the whole time. He hadn't told them were he was going after the weekend. Of course, he didn't know the answer to that one himself yet. And most importantly, he hadn't told them what Dumbledore would do to them when he found out they knew nothing of his plans.

His thoughts drifted back to the last meeting he had had with Ron and Hermione, in the little pub in Surrey. Finding it had been sheer accident, but not even Dumbledore could come up with a good reason why he couldn't go to the pub to meet Hermione and Ron. After all, Hermione was staying with Ron at the Burrow, and they could floo to the backroom in the pub. No one would know they were there. And the pub was one of the most closely guarded secrets in Surrey. If the general wizarding population found out about it, many would try to use it as a stop off on the way to the Leaky Cauldron, something neither of the owners wanted. The Leaky Cauldron had its place and the wizarding community of Surrey wanted to keep it that way. So the Dirty Broom looked and felt like a muggle pub, even to the point of having a muggle clientele, although most of the muggles were either squibs or the families of muggle-born witches or wizards.

Still though, they had been guarded every moment of the day. It was annoying, but at least one of the guards was usually willing to put a privacy bubble up for them. Harry grinned and flexed his fingers, itching to pull his wand and cast a spell, just for the feel of it. Dumbledore's present this year, was without a doubt one of the best ones he's ever got, even though his was still pissed with the old man, he had to admit that Dumbledore knew his way into a boy's heart.

As he approached Gringotts, he began to look around, trying to see either Ron or Hermione. They were meant to meet him here. The plan they had put together that first day in the Dirty Broom was finally reaching its climax. From the corner of his eye he caught a flash of silver and for a moment wondered who his guard today was, then an arm waving from beneath another cloak caught his attention and he joined Hermione on the steps to the wizarding bank. "Happy birthday, Harry." She whispered to him. A few minutes later another body appeared through the afternoon crowd and Ron joined them. After saying hello and receiving more birthday greetings, Harry pulled them through the doors and into the bank. There was a goblin standing to one side that immediately moved forward and bowed. "This way sirs, ma'am, the bank manager is waiting to talk to you." They followed him. As they walked, Harry leaned over to the brown haired girl and whispered, "Did you do the research?"

"Yes, I probably know more about the Gringotts Charter then the goblins do. Why did you think this was necessary?" Ron moved closer so he could hear too.

"Dumbledore is monitoring my account. He has been since I was put with the Dursley's. I need to get his surveillance off of it if this is to work, but I need him to not know it's off." Harry shrugged and looked at Hermione who had a thoughtful expression on her face. "I think I can manage that."

"Did you get the booklists?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," the redhead nodded, "I think Percy thought I was finally coming around to his way of thinking. Bill gave me a list of books on curse breaking before I asked though." Ron paused, "I think he suspects something since he included a couple on the list that are definitely Dark Arts."

"What did you tell him?"

"That you thought it sounded fun and wanted to know more." Ron shrugged.

"You should have told him it was for Hermione." Ron snorted and they stopped before a set of huge double doors. "Well this is it."

The office was beautiful with hardwood floors and high windows. The walls were white with three landscapes breaking the solid colour. To one side a fire burned merrily in a marble fireplace and directly facing them was a large mahogany desk with a three chairs on front of it. A bookcase sat to one side of the desk and a heavy filing cabinet sat on the other. All the furniture matched. After a quick look around the obviously expensive office, Harry turned his attention to the goblin seated behind the desk. The escort took their cloaks and the three friends took the seats when the manager inclined his head towards them.

"Now, Mr Potter, Mr Weasley, Miss Granger, allow me to introduce myself. I am Jerth Hanhuck, Bank Manager of Gringotts London Branch. I must say, I don't usually see our clients, but you, Mr Potter were adamant. May I ask why?"

Harry leaned forward a little, looking the goblin in the eye, "I want an explanation as to why Gringotts sends bank statements to and reports my spending to Albus Dumbledore."

If Harry hadn't been watching closely, he wouldn't have noticed the sudden tension in the goblin.

"I thought that was against the Gringott's charter." Hermione said, a frown marring her forehead, "I'm sure it is... chapter thirteen or fourteen, section three, paragraph..." she paused, "nine." The tension in Hanhuck increased.

"You must understand, Mr Potter, that you are a special case..."

Harry cut in, "Does Dumbledore monitor the accounts of every orphan left from the war, Mr Hanhuck?"

Hanhuck hesitated and it was enough.

"I wonder what would happen if the Prophet found out that Gringotts have given confidential information out about a celebrity client." Ron added.

"What do you want?"

Harry leaned back, "An explanation for a start." Ron and Hermione made themselves comfortable, never taking their eyes from Hanhuck who began to talk.

"You know it is our policy to ask each inheritor here three weeks prior to them receiving their inheritance so that we have time to go over all the details before they actually have to deal with the financial issues? Professor Dumbledore came to us at the start of July and asked us to delay our meeting with you until he had time to attend as well. He felt that it would be one two many shocks for you to handle such a short time after the Ministry of Magic incident…" Hanhuck trailed off, waiting for Harry to say something. The young man just nodded for him to continue. "I took over from my predecessor four weeks ago, Mr Potter and I can honestly tell you, I have no idea what went on. Even though it goes against our own rules, my predecessor agreed to postpone the meeting until Professor Dumbledore had time to attend. It is against our rules to allow anyone to accompany an inheritor to the meeting. I have no idea why he did. I can honestly tell you, that had I not had to take over here so quickly and with such little preparation, most likely the meeting would have been postponed. No one told me it had been, so I didn't prevent the letter being sent as usual. This is very confusing."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning." Hermione said softly.

Hanhuck nodded, "Professor Dumbledore approached us just after You-Know-Who was defeated. He told us that you had been left with muggle relatives who were known to be quite anti-magic and he was worried that if they found out about the Potter Trust, they may have tried to gain control of it. He asked to be informed of all withdrawals made from either your trust vault or the Potter Trust. We agreed, believing it to be for the best, since you were only a year old, we could hardly ask you and your guardians were muggles. When you started school we considered stopping the system, but Dumbledore asked us to continue." Hanhuck paused for a moment, "He argued that now that you were in school it would be very easy for your family to take advantage of the money and your absence. Ordinarily we would have gone straight to you about this, regardless of your age or at least informed you that it was happening." Hanhuck looked worried, "I don't understand why my predecessor didn't. Since you came to see us three weeks ago, we have tried to determine exactly what has been done, by whom and why, but so far no one appears to know. Most of those who were questioned don't even remember the conversations. It is most strange."

Harry nodded; it was obviously what he expected. "Have you contacted Dumbledore?"

"No, Mr Potter, you specifically told us not to."

"Harry, what are you planning, mate?"

Harry simply smiled, "No questions until we're organised, remember Ron?"

"I want to open another vault, Mr Hanhuck, accessible to all three of us." He motioned to Ron and Hermione, "but no one else. Information about it will not be sent to Dumbledore nor will details of the transfer of money from the Trust into it. Exactly half of the money going into the Trust each month is to be sent instead to this vault and again, no details of it are to be passed onto Dumbledore. Fudge the figures if you have to. The new vault has to be accessible from every Gringotts branch as well, with the same safeguards. The reports and statements for the other two vaults will continue to be sent to Dumbledore. I don't want him to know what's happening but if he needs to believe he knows how much money I'm spending to sleep at night, I'll let the old man sleep soundly." Harry continued to smile. Hanhuck nodded and asked how much money he wanted for the initial transfer.

"One million galleons."

Ron felt like they had been there forever, Hanhuck was currently explaining the system of money bags that Gringotts had. It allowed immediate access to a vault. Harry seemed impressed by what he was saying and so did Hermione. Ron shifted uncomfortably. He just wanted to get out of there. Harry had already agreed to get something called a Credit Card for them as well for use in the muggle world. Eventually they left after Harry handed him a red velvet money bag and a piece of coloured plastic with a shiny bit of bronze on the side. Apparently it was the Credit Card. As they were leaving, Hanhuck asked, "Mr Potter, may I ask how you worked out that Dumbledore was monitoring you accounts? I know it wasn't mentioned when you met with Mr Gribbrock originally and I only found out after I started investigated in preparation for this meeting."

Harry smiled, "I guessed. Knowing what I do about Dumbledore, it only made sence. If he couldn't keep an eye on my spending, he wouldn't have allowed me my Gringott's key."

It was already late afternoon when the three friends finished the last of their business at Gringotts. As well as opening the new account, Harry had also transferred half a million galleons to the Weasley Family Vault after Ron had explained that that was the most Harry would be able to talk his parents into keeping and they had taken out a thousand galleons each as well. The dinner rush was just starting when they arrived back at the leaky cauldron and they managed to snag one of the last free tables. Tom came over and they ordered. Suddenly Hermione straightened, "Oh!"

"What?" Ron and Harry asked at the same moment.

"I forgot to book a room when I arrived. I was running late and I just dumped everything into your room, Harry. I'll have to remember to ask Tom when he brings our dinner."

Harry snorted and took a mouthful of butterbeer.

When Tom came back towards there table with the three plates, he paused to watch them. Hermione was leaning back in her chair with her hands clasped on her stomach listening to Ron tell a story. The youngest Weasley son was gesturing wildly with his hands to help the narrative and the Boy-Who-Lived had one elbow on the table and was balancing his chin on his palm as he listened with a smile on his face. They were completely comfortable with each other; he realised and a bit of envy went through him. There were few people indeed who ever found that kind of companionship. He finished making his way over and put the plates down as something Ron said made the other two laugh.

"Tom," Hermione gasped between laughs, "I was wondering if you had a room available for the night."

Tom froze, "I'm afraid not, Hermione. I haven't had any since early this morning..."

"It's alright; she can crash in our room." Harry said without thinking.

"Ron snores, but I guess I'll have to bare it." Hermione said with a martyred sigh causing Harry to snort and her comment to be denied venomously by the injured party. Harry raised an eyebrow at Tom who was looking decided worried and clearly had a problem with the plan. "Tom?" he asked and then grinned at the faint blush creeping up Tom's face. Suddenly Harry understood and couldn't help but burst out laughing. The other two stopped bickering and looked at him. "I'm sorry, Tom. Don't worry, we're best friends, but that's all we are." Sudden comprehension dawned on the other two and they joined in with Harry's laughter, this time so hard that they had to lean on each other for support. Harry just looked at them, a small grin on his face. Tom fled.

"Oh!" Hermione yelped suddenly and fled upstairs before either of the boys could say anything.

"Huh?" Ron gazed after her, the laughter gone. Harry shrugged and rearranged their bags that were about to fall over, "She could have taken her bags with her." He muttered before sitting up straight and raking a mouthful of butterbeer. "That was something I meant to ask actually, what did your mum mean by a birthday party not being a good idea?"

Ron frowned for a moment and then replied, "Dumbledore pointed out that the only place it would be safe to have it would be Grimmuld Place and said he didn't think you'd want to go back there so soon after…" He trailed off. Harry simply nodded, his eyes fixed on his half full bottle. Ron hesitated a moment and then said, "I have your presents upstairs. I'll just go and get them." Harry didn't respond.

Ron was half way up the stairs when he met Hermione who was carrying a present wrapped up in birthday paper, "I'm an idiot!" Ron swore.

Slightly taken aback, Hermione said, "Why? What did you do?"  
"Harry asked what my mum had meant when she said a birthday present wouldn't be a good idea last week at the Dirty Broom. I wasn't thinking and I told him it was because Dumbledore said…"

"… that Grimmuld Place was the only safe place to do it and Harry wouldn't want to go there." Hermione finished, "What did he do?"

"He just started staring at his butterbeer and not responding. I'm going to grab his present and see if it will knock him out of it."

Hermione nodded and told him to hurry and she'd wait.

A few minutes later they re-entered the main room of the pub to see Harry still staring at his bottle. Now though, he was absently picking the label off as well. As they sat down, Hermione said, "You do know that that is meant to be a sign of sexual frustration, don't you?"

"What?" Harry asked.

"Sexual frustration? Picking the label off of beer bottles? Ring a bell?"

Ron looked confused, but Harry blushed and quickly swept the little bits of paper onto the floor. Evidently, it did ring a bell.

Hermione giggled and then slid her present across to him, "Harry Birthday, Harry." With a smile, Harry took it and ripped the paper off. Inside was… not a book. Harry blinked. Then he blinked again. It was two silver photo-frames, hinged together so it looked a little like a book. On one side, smiling and waving, were Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Anton Bloodworth, Narcissa Black, Desdemona Carson and to Harry's total surprise, Severus Snape. It was obvious that Pettigrew had taken the photo. The names and a date were engraved on the bottom, 1st May 1980.

"How, what… I don't understand?"

"I… well, you know your photo album? I noticed that all the pictures were of your dad and his friends, so I cornered Remus one afternoon and made him spill. He told me that no one ever mentioned your mother's friends… well… Narcissa Malfoy and Snape…" Hermione hesitated, "Desdemona Carson is now Desdemona Frenchanti. She married into one of the Wizarding World's mafia families. I don't think Dumbledore wanted to you know Harry, but I think… I think Lily Evans was a Dark Lady. Not the conquering the world type like Voldemort, but a practitioner of the Dark Arts." She finished hastily, adding, "That's what the title, Dark Lord or Dark Lady means… historically anyway."

Harry looked at the other picture, partly to avoid looking at Hermione and partly out of curiosity. The three of them were lying on the grass outside Hogwarts front door. There were a few books lying around them along with some parchment, ink and quills, but they appeared to be talking and smiling rather then studying. "Colin?" Harry asked. Hermione shyly nodded. Engraved on the bottom was Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, 3rd May 1995. Harry smiled.

Ron slid his present across then and Harry grinned and opened it. It was… a book. Harry frowned until he turned it over and seen the name, 'One Thousand Seeker Tricks Not To Be Used When the Ref is Looking!' "Thanks mate." Harry grinned. The other presents Ron had contained a birthday cake curtsey of Mrs Weasley, a box of pranks from the twins and a chain with a broom on it from Ginny.

With a grin, Harry began to leaf through the book from Ron, reading out some of the more interesting bits and making them laugh. As the place began to clear, Hermione and Ron sobered up and looked around. With the noise from the surrounding tables, it would be difficult to hear anything they said, but still…

Harry wasn't sure what time it was when they went up to bed, but it was late and he was feeling more then a little light headed from the amount of butterbeer he'd had. It was only when the three friends entered the room did they remember one very important fact. They'd forgotten to ask Tom to add another bed to the room. They looked at each other for a second, each trying to work out the best way to approach the subject. Finally Harry said, "I suppose Ron and I could share..." He trailed off. Hermione stared hard the beds. Ron shuffled his feet. "Oh for heavens sake, Harry your sixteen. Transfigure the two beds into one big bed and we'll all share. It will be more then big enough." Hermione ordered. She was still a bit envious about Dumbledore's present to Harry. Harry looked at Ron, who shrugged and then flicked his wrist. His wand slipped into his hand and he carried out Hermione's orders. They took turns going to the bathroom and climbing into bed. Somehow Harry ended up in the middle. They lay there for a second silently before Hermione rolled over and looked at them. "It feels weird."

"This isn't the first time we've shared a bed." Ron said, thinking about all the times Hermione had crawled into his or Harry's bed after the Boy-Who-Lived had had a particularly bad nightmare. They would hold him until he slept again, often falling asleep themselves. It was comfortable. It was friendship, but here and now, with Tom's suspicions still in their minds they found themselves wondering. It was Ron who said it, "Do you think that anyone else thinks that as well?"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably and felt the boys eyes fall on her, "Lavender and Parvati asked me once last year, straight out. They asked me what it was like to watch you two kiss."

Ron and Harry stared at her in disbelief, the moonlight coming in the window showing her face clearly. She had the same expression on it that she got when she was desperately trying to work something out.

Harry shifted unconsciously, one of his legs brushed against Ron behind him. "Hermione?"

Hermione didn't seem to hear him, of course she didn't appear to realise she was still speaking either, "They went on and on about how hot is must be even after I told them I didn't know because you had never kissed. I must have told then about ten times, but they didn't listen and sometimes I can't help but wonder what it would be like..." Suddenly she froze, as if realising for the first time that she had said that out load and flushed Weasley red before she buried her face in the pillow.

"You want to watch us kiss?" Harry asked hesitantly, twisting slightly so see Ron's face. The larger boy's face held an expression that Harry had never seen before and didn't know what to make of. He raised an eyebrow and Ron simply nodded, so Harry rolled the rest of the way over so he was on his back looking up at Ron, who getting the message moved until he was over the smaller boy. Ron reached one of his hands over and touched the girl's shoulder. Her face moved a little out from the pillow and Ron said, "Then watch." Her head jerked around and she stared dumbfounded as Ron lowered his lips to Harry's and Harry tilted his head up to catch Ron's lips.

The kiss wasn't exactly passionate, although the moan that escaped Harry said louder then any word in the English language that he was enjoying it. It was more exploratory as if the two boys were trying something new and wanted to see if they liked it. Hermione watched, licking her lips. She could tell the moment that Harry opened his mouth to let Ron slide his tongue inside and she could tell a moment before Ron's arms gave out and he fell onto Harry completely. The kiss quickly began to change and within a few seconds, Harry's hands were in Ron's hair holding him down and Ron had reached around to hold the slighter boy closer to him. They broke apart gasping for air and Hermione moaned at the loss for them.

The two boys lay there, Ron still half on Harry and half tilted to face Hermione. They had got their breath back and were just waiting for their brains to kick in. "I enjoyed that. Did you?" Ron asked suddenly. Both his companions nodded and he continued, "Does that mean we like boys?"

"I don't know. You'll have to kiss a girl and find out. I want to watch you kiss Hermione." Both Hermione and Ron looked at Harry in surprise, "What? Hermione is allowed fantasize about us kissing, but I can't fantasize about her kissing..." suddenly Harry realised what he had said. "Damn butterbeer" he muttered under his breath.

"You want to watch me kissing Hermione?" Ron repeated slowly. Harry nodded, hoping to hell he wasn't blushing. "Well, since we kissed so she could watch, I guess it only fair if I kiss her so you can watch. You do know this means that you have to kiss her to so I can watch?" Harry nodded again and Ron pulled Hermione over to them so she was lying on her side pressed against the other side of Harry. They leaned up to kiss across him and Hermione could feel Harry's heart speed up beneath the hand she had placed on his chest.

Her lips met Ron's and she opened her mouth so he could slid his tongue in, feeling it exploring her mouth and she couldn't stop the moan that escaped her only to hear it echoed by Harry and then there was nothing but feeling, the feeling of Harry under her hand and Ron's lips on hers. She didn't know how long they kissed for, only that she never wanted it to end. It seemed like only moments and eternity at the same time before her lungs were screaming for air and she was forced to break away gasping. Ron's face was flushed; his eyes bright and Harry could feel a faint hardness against his leg, not enough to be an erection… yet. They lay there for a few moments before Ron said, "Okay, now I get to watch you two." Hermione leaned over Harry and slid her hand of off his chest and around his side. One of his hands slide up her back, while the other tangled in her hair and then suddenly, his lips were on hers and he was holding her too him. Ron watched, entranced as his two best friends kissed. He could see Harry's tongue as it swept into Hermione's mouth and he could see Hermione's cheeks go hollow when she sucked on it. "Oh Gods" he whispered. Suddenly Harry rolled them over so he was on top of Hermione, who emitted a little whimper at the change of position and then raised her arms around his back. Ron moaned because Harry couldn't.

They broke apart gasping and looking at each other a little shocked. "Well, I guess that means we like both." Harry said as calmly as he could. Ron nodded. They curled up around each other then, with Ron on his side, his chest against Harry's back and Hermione's back against Harry's chest. Both Harry and Ron were very surprised that they fell asleep so easily, they had both been expecting to be awake for a while.

Outside, on the landing, a figure moved away from the door, walking a little uncomfortably. He had only come by to check and make sure that Potter's statement about being 'Just Friends' was true. Apparently it had been, until tonight or maybe not. There was Weasley's statement about it not having been the first time they had shared a bed to consider. First though, he had to deal with the problem they had given him. Muttering about uncontrolled children and teen hormones, the man entered his own room and prepared to deal with the raging hard-on the sounds of the trio kissing had given him. He was even less impressed when it was to them that his mind constantly turned to for inspiration.


End file.
